


The first and last time Pavel Chekov took the Captain's chair

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chair. Black leather glistening in the fluorescent lights of the bridge, so empty, and so inviting. The ship was bang on course. There was no visible debris ahead that would need the best damn navigator in Star Fleet to avoid it. He had a minute. Or ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first and last time Pavel Chekov took the Captain's chair

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't claim any credit for this idea, just the writing that's in it. The idea actually came from here: "http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/54200638543/one-shot-the-first-and-last-time-pavel-sits-in" so all credit to the creator. It's probably already been wrote, but hey ho.

It was the usual day on the bridge. The music that the Captain put over the Comm blared around them, some old rock song from the 2180s, or something. Chekov didn't really care. He wasn't entirely listening.

There was only so much navigating a ship needed when it was in the middle of seemingly dead, open space, and he found himself bored more often than not. Sometimes he'd mess around with the controls, see how many degrees he could change the ships tilt before people started to notice, or how far off course he could get before someone would get suspicious (someone usually meaning Spock); or sometimes, he would have that day dream again.

Sulu knew when he was thinking about the Captain's chair. He could see it in Chekov's glazed over eyes and dreamy smile, fingers pressed softly against the console in front of him, occasionally moving back and forth, as if to stroke it. He would laugh a little, and say nothing until the coast was clear and he could do so without embarassing the younger man.

Such a time was only reached when the Captain left the bridge, as he did so that very typical day on the Enterprise. There had been a red alert in the Med Bay, so of course he had went along to check it out, announcing "Mr. Spock, the bridge is yours." as he left.

And there it was. The chair. Black leather glistening in the fluorescent lights of the bridge, so empty, and so inviting. The ship was bang on course. There was no visible debris ahead that would need the best damn navigator in Star Fleet to avoid it. He had a minute. Or ten.

Chekov quickly stood, bounding towards the chair.

"Mr. Chekov, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Spock warned him. He ignored him.

He sat in the chair, sinking down into the soft black leather, his hands stroking the arm rests.

"Pasha, come on." Nyota said, her voice soft but still a warning. "The Captain's not going to be very happy if he sees you."

"He won't see me." Chekov smiled, spinning around once in the chair.

Sulu turned around in his own chair, his voice a definite warning. "I _really_ don't think you should sit there, Chekov."

The boy pointed a finger at him. "That's Keptin Chekov to you!"

"Is it now?"

Jim's voice echoed around the now silent Bridge, as Chekov scrambled up out of the seat.

"Busted." Bones muttered, a smirk on his lips.

"Keptin!" Chekov yelped, standing with his hands clasped behind his back, trying to look nonchalant. "Keptin," he repeated. "I was just-"

"No need to explain, kid." Jim held up a hand as he sat back down in the chair. Chekov had gone a deep shade of red, his face visibly burning. "I know she's irrestiable."

He paused. "Aye, Keptin." he murmured, looking almost ashamed, as he sat back down in his own seat.

It was the first, and the last, time that Pavel Chekov would ever sit in that chair.


End file.
